


Extra 01: O Caçador

by GirlwithaWhiteMask



Series: Ether - Virtual Digama [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlwithaWhiteMask/pseuds/GirlwithaWhiteMask
Summary: Um grupo de seis caçadores com armas de fogo, facas e preparados pra tudo.Foi isso que pensamos....Não estávamos nenhum pouco prontos pra ELA.





	Extra 01: O Caçador

**Author's Note:**

> É recomendável que você leia os capítulos de personagem da Lunari e do Arai antes...

Aconteceu outro dia, sou um jogador meio novo e entrei para um grupo de caçadores, eles resolveram fazer uma missão para um vampiro em uma floresta, eu fui junto com o líder pra pegar a missão, lembro estritamente do líder dos vampiros dizendo coisas como: 

"A floresta é protegida por alguém." 

"Não façam barulho." 

"Não peguem mais nada de lá." 

"Acima de tudo NÃO SEJAM PEGOS E NÃO FALEM NADA SOBRE SUA MISSÃO" 

Assim, um grupo de seis caçadores com armas de fogo, facas e preparados pra tudo. 

Foi isso que pensamos.... 

Não estávamos nenhum pouco prontos pra ELA. 

A primeira coisa a acontecer foi um de nossos colegas sair do grupo e desaparecer por completo, seguimos atrás do animal, "chifres de rena, orelhas de coelho, asas de corvo, rabo de dragão, me traga quase morto" eram as instruções. 

Andamos e demos muitas voltas na floresta. 

Estamos perdidos na mata fechada procurando um tipo de "Quimera" que nem deve existir. 

Continuamos andando até cair em uma clareira formada por talvez um meteoro? 

Muitos animais começaram a chegar perto e a olhar o que caiu na cratera, criaturas como lobos, raposas, onças, panteras, cavalos, veados, pássaros... 

Pareciam curiosos e confiantes até algo tremer as copas, todos fugiram, então algo pulou dentro da cratera... 

Era a criatura que procurávamos. 

Finalmente. 

Mas é uma jogadora... A recompensa é boa então não importa. 

— Matem pessoal — Disse o chefe, e assim começamos a atirar, mas ela desviou de tudo e riu de nós, o Sniper foi o primeiro a ser pego. 

Ela o imobilizou e cortou sua garganta, o segou pelos cabelos e começou a voar com o mesmo pendurado chocando de proposito no ambiente, no fim ela o soltou em cima de um dos caçadores que atiravam nela enquanto isso. 

— Próximo — Ela disse e logo pulou no segundo em comando jogando ele no buraco. 

Que tipo de demônio essa criatura é? 

Com meu companheiro no chão, ela arrancou os braços dele com a boca e esmagou seu crânio, a única coisa que eu podia fazer era assistir esse filme de terror junto as barras de vida indo a zero e sua alma no chão fazendo a contagem pra ser revivida. Ela olhou diretamente pra mim, então eu finalmente vi por trás da máscara de renda branca, os olhos heterotróficos, um azul como o gelo, o outro laranja como o a floresta em fogo cheio de raiva, mas ela olhou para o outro lado e avistou um "alvo melhor", que nesse exato momento estava atirando nela, ela voou até uma pedra na direção dele como um grifo pronto pra iniciar o bote na vítima. 

Ela o empurrou pra um arbusto e o eliminou lá dentro, logo o próximo escolhido foi nosso líder que estava do meu lado, ela pulou nele como um felino selvagem direto no pescoço dele, logo eu ouvi o pescoço dele sendo quebrado, ela puxou a carne rasgando seu pescoço e logo comeu a carne, suja de sangue ela veio andando na minha direção lentamente. 

— Você é só um garoto... O que você faz aqui? 

Engoli seco... 

—Sou um caçador... 

— Isso é bem óbvio, estou aqui desde do Beta, eu não sou burra... Pelo jeito que vocês me olharam, procuravam um Monstro... Não um jogador certo? — Ela riu e colocou uma faca no meu pescoço — Quem te enviou pra me matar? 

— Não mandaram te matar... 

— Não me faz de Idiota! Se fosse uma captura vocês trariam redes... E pelo dinheiro dos equipamentos vocês tem, sobra mais do que o suficiente pra conseguir um par das mais caras do mercado... Você é o novato e está usando uma armadura nova de couro e metal de dragão, uma dessas não sai por menos de 25 mil gemas... Não estou falando nem dos fragmentos que conseguimos ao matar qualquer coisa num campo aberto sem iluminação, você tem que derrotar masmorras até o final pra conseguir isso, exatamente pelo motivo eu tenho mais poder que todos vocês aqui... 

— Mandaram te levar quase morta... 

— Oooo... Foram encomendados? Por quem dessa vez? 

— Ele mandou não falar... 

— Oh, sério?! Não me diga... — Ela começou a cheirar meu pescoço — Um sangue tão novo me parece atraente., mas você e suas roupas tem cheiro de poeira e enxofre. Os únicos que vivem em uma paisagem vulcânica são criaturas de fogo, e a únicas com dinheiro são demônios... Tic Tac... Me diga quem é e você sai daqui vivo... 

— Eu não sei quem é! Era um demônio pálido de cabelo branco e olho vermelho... 

— Tozaq... — Ela me soltou — Nunca mais pise na minha floresta entendeu bem? Suma... 

Assim eu escalei e sai daquela floresta como se não fosse por essa chance eu não veria a luz do dia, pensei que tudo estava bem, até uma missão da classe dos caçadores pedir uma cabeça cervo, quando saia da floresta a vi conversando com um demônio, ela se despediu dele e veio na minha direção me pegar com olhos de fogo. 

Agora eu sou a caça... 

E ela... 

É o meu Caçador.


End file.
